


Dear Satori

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sweet, my children, tags? what are those, ushijima is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: Tendou comes home one day to see a letter adressed to him.OrUshijima is a humongous, kind, and sweet angel who loves his boyfriend





	Dear Satori

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and i love writing Ushijima as a little nerd with a big heart
> 
> Also this is like my first 0 angst story so we'll see how it goes

It had been a tough day. His boss was demanding more and more form him and Tendou didn't know how to keep up with the work. Finally after an eternity of swimming through paperwork he makes it home. The keys jingle loudly as he opens the door.

The house is dark meaning his Ushijima isn't home. 

Weird.

The thought passes through without much recognition. Slumping onto the couch his eyes catch a white folded piece of paper. His name is written in loopy cursive.

Curiosity outways the tiredness that is dragging him down. He unfolds the paper and a small smile graces his lips. It's a letter.

Based on the handwriting it's from Wakatoshi.

 

'Dear Satori,

There's a window above our bed that let's in so much light it's hard to see. I wake up to the full force of the morning. And I wake up beside you.

You never wake up from the sun though, which I don't really understand.

You are a hard one to figure out Satori. You always have been. But I don't always need to understand you to love you. I love you more than I thought possible. You filled up my heart with laughs and smiles and stupid mangas that you convinced me weren't stupid at all.

You let me ramble about my new plants and random bee facts until the sun goes down. When it does finally sink below the horizon I'd realise I was rambling and you'd smile and tell me you liked listening. I'd choke on a blush.

You still manage to make me blush.

I wake up everymorning to a face full of sun and a handful of you. 

I wake up happy.

There's a cofee stain on my heart that spells out your name. I got second degree burns from the spill and you laughed for a second before profusely apologising. I told you it was alright.

Because it was alright.

You made it alright.

You blow bubbles in my mind. Throughout my day they'll pop and a thought of you will flit through. I'm left covered in suds and muted smiles.

We baked a cake once for your birthday. I forgot the sugar, you forgot to set a timer, and the next morning I woke up to a house that smelled like smoke. 

No amount of candles can rid our house of burnt cake smell but that's alright. I'm sort of glad it burned. I didn't want to poison you with a sugar-less cake.

You told me that's the way you want to go.

I laughed.

I wake up to the feeling of the sun on my skin, the smell of smoke, and your fingers weaved with mine.

I wake up to overheating with you sprawled ontop of me.

But you always seem comfortable so I wait for you to wake up.

It's alright.

It's more than alright.

It's great.

You make it great Satori.

Thank you for continuously making my life great. Every morning, every time we try to cook, every lunchdate, every trip to the library, you make it great.

I love you.

Sincerely,  
Wakatoshi'

He smiles brightly. Cheeks aching with the effort but he doesn't mind. Tendou re-reads the letter and finds a messy 'p.s' at the bottom.

"I'll be at the library by the way."

And so with bright eyes and determination, Satori sets off to the library to hug and kiss the ever-living daylights out of the live of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment


End file.
